Mind Games and Card Tricks
by schizoid-baka
Summary: a bit of a spoiler it takes place after battle city. yamiyugi goes and "fufills thier destiny" cant say much without giving the plot away. next chapter up soon. please read and review.


This story is partly based on the manga of yu-gi-oh vol. 32, so it's a bit of a spoiler, but not much. 

It may be slow moving at first but I'm still making some adjustments to the story as I go along. I've written out the whole story already but it might take a while to update. 

Mind Games and Card Tricks  
C_hapter 1- The Aftermath of Battle City_

Yugi lay quietly in his room, still tried from the Battle City Finals a week ago. Sitting at his desk, looking at the golden box with a symbol of the Eye of Ra carved onto it, he just sat there thinking. Then his grandfather, Surgoroku [9] walked in wearing a very colorful polka-dot pj's with a nice little matching sleeping cap.

"Hello Yugi," Surgoroku started, startling Yugi. "What are you doing? It's late you know" 

"I know that ojisan," Yugi answered respectfully. "But I was just looking at these…" he trailed on while showing Surgoroku the box that of which held the three ultra-powerful  "God Cards".

"Oh—whoa, wow!" Surgoroku marveled while hastily and yet gently pulling up the cards to get a better look at them. "Wow… Saint Dragon –the God of Osiris [1], the God of Obelisk [2] and the Sun Of God Dragon [3]… you know Yugi, I could sell this in the store for some BIG bucks" 

"Huh?! No ojisan you can't do that they're priceless!!" Yugi protested.

"But think of the profits!!" Surgoroku reasoned amusingly. "It will bring a fortune to us! I could just retire if we sold it!"

"No!! Grandpa, please don't! It's a memento!!" Yugi spoke seriously yet playfully, with puppy dog eyes as to beg not to do it.

"Ok, ok. I won't. Just poking a little fun; you looked so glum." Finished Surgoroku. "Well good night. I'm losing my strength here." With that Yugi's grandfather left.

(Later the night)  
Yugi lay in his bed resting with soft snores; he slept peacefully during a thunderstorm. Then on the chair in front of Yugi's work desk, appeared Yami. Feeling the presence of another, Yugi reluctantly opened his eyes only to be greeted with the sight of almost his perfect double, looking content at the flashes and booming of the storm outside.

"Hello there," Yami spoke firmly, like he always does. "I wish to speak with you. It's very important." Yami turned to Yugi, almost reluctantly as wishing not to take his gaze off of the eerily beautiful sight outside. 

"Yes Yami, what is it?" Yugi answered innocently, but with doubt lingering in his voice.

"Well it involves the recent events that has occurred." Continued Yami, flashing a gentle smile and with sadness seeping through his eyes. "The God Cards, the Sennen Puzzle, and that tablet in the museum." Yami paused, trying to delaying the inevitable. Yugi's worry and doubt only grew more. "We, no _I, _must go there. And do what destiny wanted me to do." Yami had said at last.

"But you say it like it's a bad thing. And you sounded like you were to do this alone," Yugi tried to cheer his other self with optimism. "But you're not alone, you have Ryou [4], Jou [5], Honda [6], and Anzu [7]. And then there's me, everyone will be by you're side!"

"But Yugi!" Yami replied almost angrily and with sadness. "You don't understand! We don't know what'll happen! What good the power of the puzzle and cards will do! They might wreak havoc on the world!" Yami jumped up excitedly, startling Yugi. And then calmed after a few moments of silence. "We may never see each other again…" Yami mumbled inaudibly so Yugi wouldn't hear.

"Yami! Didn't you hear me? All of our friends will be with us! Our bond will pull through and I'm sure _nothing_ will happen," Yugi broke in. "and the power and hearts of the cards will do good and save the world."

"Hmm… we'll see then," Yami replied taking in Yugi's words. "Tomorrow we'll go to the museum. You should go back to sleep.

You've got school tomorrow as well. Sorry to disturb your rest."

Yugi nodded and fixed his bed and went back to sleep. Yami lingered around going back to watch nature's light show and then returned to his soul room.

(The next Day During School)

Yugi sat at his desk, behind Anzu, the left to Jou, and to the right of Ryou. Honda sat behind him. Their last teacher of the day finished their lesson early and let the students have free time. The gang of friends gathered around and began chattering, Yugi starting the conversation. 

"Guys, I need you all to come with me today to the museum."  Yugi said. "It's important." 

"Sure Yugi, we'll go with you but might I ask why?" Jou replied with curiosity.

 "Well…" Yugi trailed off when he notices the look on Anzu's face, concern, sadness, and other mixed feelings swirling on her face.  A bright light flashed suddenly so fast and bright no one noticed it. In an instant, Yami took control of Yugi's body. No one noticed at first but Anzu was the first to realize the change in Yugi.

"Well…" Yami's obviously deeper voice continued Yugi's words. "We have to go to the museum to view Isis' [8] exhibit. It involves a great deal of things that have come into recent events. And of the main purpose of entering Battle City," a pause and Yami quickly flashed a smirk at Anzu as to cheer her up and ward off the thoughts. 

(Riiiiing) the last bell of the day rang, signaling the students the end of the school day. Everyone quickly packed his or her belongings.

Yugi (or should I say Yami), and everyone else headed out to the museum.

"So… care to tell the details?" Jou inquired obviously trying to satisfy his curiosity.

"I'll explain more when we get there," Yami answered back rather sharply. Jou quieted for a little while and began carrying little chitchat with the others. Only Anzu and Yami remained silent.

(Later at the museum)  
the group of five proceeded down the quiet hallways of the museum. When they made a few turns around the corners and downs some more hall, they finally reached the place of which Yami had spoke of.  
"Hmm…" Yami examined the tablet, making sure that he had depicted the carvings correctly. "It seems that the millennium puzzle, the three god cards and 'the power of the pharaoh' is capable of doing great things. For example it can save the world, or destroy it." He paused and taking a closer look to make sure of everything.  
"So… you're going to use the cards to save the world?" Ryou asked. "But how?"  
"I'm not sure of that my self, but we'll just see soon enough" Yami replied not even bothering to look from the glass. No one noticed that Anzu even left for she just suddenly came back.  
"Yugi-err- I mean Yami…" Anzu called out to Yami. He glanced over his shoulder to she the girl standing a few feet behind him. "I-I bought this for you" she handed Yami a necklace, with hieroglyphics on them. "I found it and I thought you would like It." Anzu can feel herself blush, a started to feel embarrassed because Yami didn't say anything. Yami gave her a look and put around his neck.   
"How d I look?" he replied sensing Anzu's discomfort. And turned back around to the wall. A brief moment of silence was broken when Yami dug in to his pocket and took out the God cards. For a second he looked back and forth between the hieroglyphics on the wall and back at the cards. With a quick move he held up the cards to the tablet and a huge bright light flashed everywhere.

That's the end of the first chapter. More will come if u people want it to.

[1] the Japanese name for the card dubbed as "Slyphier the sky dragon"

[2] "Winged dragon of Ra"

[3] "Obelisk the Tormentor"

[4] Ryou Bakura = Bakura Ryou

[5] Jonouchi (Jou) Katsuya = Joseph (Joey) Wheeler 

[6] Hiiroto Honda = Tristan Taylor

[7] Anzu Misaki = Tea Gardener

[8] Isis Ishtar = Ishizu Ishtar

[9] Surgoroku Motou = Solomon Motou (grandpa)

In case u didn't know I am using the Japanese names instead of English names.

 I for got the disclaimer so her it is: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

This story is a bit of a spoiler but not entirely, I'm using my depiction of the manga version of yu-gi-oh. Rating may bump up in later chapters. Serious now, a little lighter later.

Review please!!! ^_____^


End file.
